Sweet Embrace
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Logan and Marie...gets even better when he finds out something that would change their lives. Rogan


**I hope i'm getting a hang of this X – men stuff, downloaded all the X - men movies – including X – Men Origins: Wolverine – love that one! :D to give me inspiration of some sort….was watching Wolverine on the part where Kayla was telling him the story, thought it was a sweet moment between them and I came up with this and I hope you guys like it **

* * *

><p>Logan sat on his and his wife's large bed waiting….somewhat patiently as Marie refreshed herself in the bathroom, he looked at his side and saw a picture frame sitting on his nightstand…..it was of him and Marie when she was nineteen after a few days they had started dating<p>

She had forced him to take a picture with her as Jubilee took the photo….turned out with her tucked in his side with a smile on her pale face as he simply looked reluctant

That was a few years ago and things were still going smoothly for them; they still lived in the mansion to help teach young mutants, in fact as a wedding gift from the whole staff…they remodeled the large attic to look like a apartment for the two…so they would have more privacy and Scott wouldn't have to complain about them being so god damn noisy all the time they were at it

Marie came out of their bathroom in a white knee high night gown **(AN: consider it like the one Kayla is wearing in the movie) **as she walked toward him….he swore he smelt the hint of nervousness coming from her but shook it off as she straddled his waist "being pretty modest with the night gown covering ya, don't you think?" he said placing kisses on her neck as his hand ran up her thigh driving the hem of the night gown upward

She ran her slender fingers through his dark hair and kissed his jaw "wanted you to be surprised" she whispered with a shaky breath as he ravished her neck, she wasn't sure of how he would react to what she would reveal to him….they had been married a year….it seemed that they needed to take the next step

Logan let out a husky chuckle "Darlin' I'm pretty sure there's nothing under there that will surprise me" he said chuckling as he kissed her massaging her thigh making let out a sigh

She nipped his earlobe and smiled when she received a shiver and a growl in response "whatever you say sugar" she said pulling off his wife beater running her fingers over the hairs on his broad chest

He was about to take off her night gown until he realized she smelled different "you smell different" he said burying his face in her neck taking in her scent, it wasn't unpleasant…just sweet…definitely wasn't the new perfume she bought last week, more like something of his scent and hers combined that he couldn't place his finger on it

She didn't expect that kind of response "do i?" she knew he was getting there….she ached to just tell him then and there but somehow she wanted to see how long it would take the man to figure it out.

Inhaling her scent once more "more sweeter" he said running his fingers through her long chestnut hair; putting the unusual scent aside, he ran has large hand up her stomach until he felt a hard buldge right where he placed his hand over her abdomen…he heard her let out a sigh as he finally realized what it was and the reason of her new scent

"Your pregnant" he stated as he looked at her, he didn't look upset or regretful…more look racked with a happy emotion, his eyes turned soft as he caressed her cheek. Marie nodded her head in response brushing a strand of dark hair from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead, he put his focus on her stomach all so suddenly "how far are you?" he asked caressing her stomach

Marie bit her lip then nuzzled his jaw "six weeks" she replied running her fingers through his dark messy hair and heard him chuckle

He looked at her with eyes that looked accusing and humored "you waited six weeks to tell me that you were carrying my child?" he asked arching an eyebrow and his look changed to disbelief "can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner" he murmured mostly to himself making her let out a giggle

Her gaze softens as he kissed her forehead "our first baby" she whispered locking her hands behind his strong neck and played with his hair "I love you" she said eyes half closed as he wrapped his strong arms around her slender form

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips "love you Darlin'" he murmured kissing her again pulling her close to him carefully in a passionate embrace.


End file.
